


Perhaps they’ll meet again

by CloudyCat95



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, F/F, Fantasy, Introspection, Supernatural Crossover
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyCat95/pseuds/CloudyCat95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando TARDIS del Dottore e Impala di Dean si incontrano al bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps they’ll meet again

 [](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=acd34w)

 

Scritta per la Drabble Weekend dell'8 Marzo 2015 sul gruppo effebì  _[ **We are out for prompt**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/)_.

**Prompt da Karla:**

TARDIS/Impala Com'è difficile il ruolo del mezzo di trasporto con proprietari simili.

 

TARDIS entra in quel bar affollato di cui aveva sentito spesso parlare.

Va al bancone e ordina un drink dal nome strano. Si vede che non è proprio i buon umore.

Beve un sorso di quello che ha nel bicchiere ed emette uno sbuffo scazzato.

«Giornata pessima, eh?» le domanda una voce vicina.

TARDIS si gira e vede una ragazza che le sorride vestita di nero con una giacca di pelle. I suoi capelli ginger le ricordano quelli che avrebbe sempre voluto avere il suo Dottore.

«Più o meno. Il mio Dottore mi ha parcheggiato in un posto e non mi trova più!» si lamenta esasperata.

La redhead in questione le si avvicina ridendo. «Non dirlo a me! Con il mio padrone sono stata rapita più volte, sfasciata altrettante, e da un po’ di anni a questa parte non mi considera più come prima.» Sorride. «Jerk.» emette sottovoce. Poi si gira verso la ragazza vestita di blu. «Mi chiamo Impala. Tu?»

«TARDIS.» le risponde, comprendendo ciò che sta passando.

«Sei nuova?»

«Sì. Avevo sentito parlare di questo posto e nel frattempo sono venuta a dare un’occhiata.»

«È un posticino carino. Hai provato la Benzina mista Diesel? È la nuova specialità.»

Le due ragazze legano. Legano molto.

Forse diventeranno amiche.

Forse diventeranno anche qualcosa di più, chissà.

Ma in un mondo come il loro non c’è spazio per qualcosa di più.

_Forse si rivedranno ancora._


End file.
